Dice Block
Dice Blocks are items from the that appear at the beginning of a player's turn. By pressing A or shaking the controller, the player can roll the die and use the number that appears to move forward a set amount of spaces. By default, the die has numbers from 1-10 in the first eight Mario Party games, and 1-6 in any games afterwards. The amount that appear can be changed using different items and board events. Dice are also used in other situations, such as determining who wins in a tie after a minigame or the order of turns at the beginning of a board. ''Dry Bones Party'' series In all Dry Bones Party games, the Dice Block goes from 1 to 10, just like in the first eight Mario Party games. There is also an ability to roll six dice, using the Dodecuple Dice Block. This way, the player will be able to roll a minimum of 6 and a maximum of 120. List of Dice Blocks in the Dry Bones Party series Slowgo Dice Block: Allows the player to roll 1 to 5. Double Dice Block: Gives the player 2 Dice Blocks and allows to roll from a minimum of 2 to a maximum of 20. Gallery Dice Block Mario Party DX 2.png Dice Block MPDX2.png Silver Dice Block.png Golden Dice Block.png Mega Dice Block.png Massive Slow Dice Block.png 10-12 Dice Block.png 7-9 Dice Block.png 7-12 Dice Block.png 4-6 Dice Block.png 1-6 Dice Block.png 1-3 Dice Block.png 0-1 Dice Block.png Reverse Dice Block.png Slow Dice Block.png Triple Dice Block.png Double Dice Block.png Normal Dice Block.png Dice Block.png Reverse Dice Block MPR.jpg Purple Dice Block MPR.jpg Golden Dice Block MPR.jpg Mushroom Dice Block.png Maximum Dice Block MPR.jpg Minus Dice Block MPR.jpg Dice Block MPR.jpg Coin Dice Block MPR.jpg Minus-Coin Dice Block MPR.jpg 948877-dice block mario party ds super.png Dice Block - Dry Bones Party 8.png|The Dice Block from Dry Bones Party 8. 1 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 2 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 3 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 4 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 5 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 6 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 7 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 8 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 9 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 10 Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png Dice Block Roll - Dry Bones Party 8.gif|The Dice Block prepares to be rolled. Double Dice Block - Dry Bones Party 8.png Triple Dice Block - Dry Bones Party 8.png Slowgo Dice Block - Dry Bones Party 8.png 1 Slowgo Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 4 Slowgo Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 3 Slowgo Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 2 Slowgo Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png 5 Slowgo Dice Block Icon - Dry Bones Party 8.png Slowgo 1-5 Dice Block Roll - Dry Bones Party 8.gif See also *Chance Cube, an object from Super Mario Galaxy 2 with a similar use Category:Items Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series)